flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Dethrone
"Operation Dethrone" was a massive decentralized operation which inspired the citizen populace worldwide to commit to rioting and overthrowing the Infinite Dominion forces by throwing everything they had left at the occupying Union forces. It originated in the depths of Industrial 17 nearing the final splitting of the Esoterics, forcing them into shadows out of sight, with their fates unknown. Its goal was not initially to link the world's resistance, but rather to infiltrate and destroy the I17 nexus in order to break the balance of the city and allow the citizens to stand up. It was a suicidal mission to begin with, and while some Esoterics may have been lost to this incident. Word of it somehow spread from Dominion Captial to Cities 8 and 45. From there, word of uprisings spread around the world. The Liberation Front and other resistance groups rose up and unleashed chaos upon Union-controlled territory with worldwide riots and fighting. It ended in widespread devestation across the planet, but when it was over, Dominion rule over Earth appeared to have ended. Major Battles Dominion Captial The uprisings began in the industrial district of Dominion Captial. As it was the Infinite Dominion's capital on the planet, it was also where some of the heaviest fighting took place. Brutal bombardments launched from Ascension posts cut down large chunks of resistance fighters, forcing them into close-quarters engagements within buildings. Ambassador Whalen constantly broadcasted throughout the fighting, attempting to talk the resistance down from their attacks, claiming that the world would be destroyed if they did not stop. Of course, the resistance did not listen. IDn CENTCOMM advised Whalen contact the Union homeworld for reinforcements to quell the rebellion, advice that The Augury commanded him to follow, lest he lose his position. Whalen did so, ordering the opening of the portal to the overworld. However, there was some sort of technical error with the portal system. Whalen assumed some resistance agent snuck into the Citadel and tampered with things, and ordered the system be shut down for repair. However, it had already entered a chain reaction. Dominion Captial's final fate is largely unknown, and it is unclear if Ambassador Whalen or any of The Augury escaped, though it is unlikely that they did. Protection Center 8 The Downfall Partition, under the command of unit 08292 was garrisoned in this city at the time. Through unknown means, word of fighting in Dominion Captial reached resistance groups there. The resistance groups, already engaged in guerilla warfare under their leadership at the time, began inciting riots and making frequent hit-and-run strikes on lower-ranked units in an effort to steal equipment to equip a larger resistance. However, 08292 had been closely monitoring the situation, and decided to attempt to swiftly put an end to the uprisings. He demanded the city's Ambassador, Dr. Saga, grant him emergency control of the city. However, Saga refused, ordering him to stand down until given further orders. While Saga attempted to reach Dominion Captial for instructions, 08292 grew impatient began blatantly disobeying Saga's orders, imposing harsh restrictions on the civilian population. After a few days, the uprisings only seemed to be getting worse, and he decided to handle things personally. Ordering large strike forces of both HAF and DCA units onto the streets, 08292 personally led a strike force consisting of himself, 64007, several Internal Watch units, and a large team of Ascension. No longer making distinction between who was and was not a rebel, 08292 began killing indiscriminately in an effort to intimidate the civilian population back into submission. However, it had the opposite effect. While fighting off a resistance counter-attack, 08292 lost his Ascension support after Saga ordered them to retreat. 08292 was thought to be lost in battle not long later, and as a result the cohesion of many of the DCA strike forces in the area broke down, with some units even fleeing the city. Dr. Saga was shot by a sniper while trying to evacuate. Union forces in the area began to break down as their command authority disappeared, and the resistance began to gain the upper hand in the area, though the fighting continued for months. When the Union forces in the area had largely been routed, the apparent resistance victory was cut short by a sudden bombardment of the area. Protection Center 33 The city's resistance, by the time of Dethrone, was composed of remnants of the Patriot Underground and the local Liberation Front affiliates, and was under the command of a former NYPD captain. This particular resistance force originated in the immediate aftermath of the Great Rift War, though it had been largely forced into New York Protection Center's since-abandoned subway system about three years into the Union occupation. As a result, their operations were largely limited to keeping themselves alive. That changed when their radios heard a transmission that had been routed from the other side of the world through the resistance's communications networks. They began placing and setting off IEDs at various Union checkpoints, and eventually launched a full-scale offensive against a small DCA outpost, managing to take it over. They used the outpost to hack into the city's broadcast system and used it to incite the rest of the city's populace to revolt. Union forces in the area swiftly counter-attacked the outpost, almost completely leveling it, before pursuing the remaining resistance fighters into the subway tunnels and slaughtering them to the last man. By that point, however, it was too late, as the city had already fallen to chaos. The fighting raged for weeks, destroying most of what was left of the city. Fighting eventually drew to a close, but only because both sides were largely dead and those who weren't had withdrawn from the city. The abandoned ruins of Protection Center 33 were largely left alone for some time after Dethrone, save for small bands of scavengers trying to survive off of what little was left behind. Aftermath The total death toll was massive, and was a huge impact to humanity. Roughly 3,500,000.000 people were killed leaving only around 1,000,000,000 humans remaining. Most of the surviving cities of larger size held together well architecturally though as anybody could possibly imagine, though the damage in most places was great. This left some cities as nothing but literal heaps of debris.This creating a lot of room for over growth and climate and weather change. Many of the outer restrictors and thumpers connecting to the Dominion mainframes that controlled the cities were destroyed or rendered unoperational via malfunction. The capital of the world, Dominion Captial was not heard from afterwards with the collapse of the Citadel rendering the area a "deadzone ". As a result of the falling citadel, the suppression field was shut down, allowing for human offspring. Following the dispatch of the massive bombardment that ended most of the fighting, many strange quantum events took place over the world causing extreme instability issues with the Earth's atmosphere. Large exotic mass ejections caused shock waves of molecular energy which effectively caused a massive practically world wide quantum entanglement event, causing a black out as a result. DCA's Desperation A very large order for a mass Dominion Captial evacuation was called for all DCA ground teams including CmD.08292's partition to various cities for relocation and defense purposes. A few hours afterwards the Protection Center had collapsed through a massive dark matter explosion causing many instabilities within the atmosphere that are referred to now as Quantum Rupturing. Ironically enough this is similar to the interdimensional teleportation the Dominion had been seeking. Protection Center 8 was the particular partition where ''Downfall (CmD.08292's Partition) ''had been relocated. With the fall of Dominion Captial, Operation Dethrone's amount of time was increased by a long shot allowing the aftermath of the operation to last for months on end of fighting. Many units and citizens were lost in the countless hours of fighting. A particular day came 5 months in, December 30th, 2019. This day was often referred to as "Purgence Day" or "Day of Threnody". On this day, there was an unexpected barrage of bombing set off out of no where killing billions of people leaving the survivors wounded and confused. Numerous units were lost as a result of this tragedy spreading them around, leaving them confused and left awaken with no chain of command, no fighting, simply no directives at all. Many of the DCA, especially lower ranking units that hadn't already cracked under PTSD or other causes became lost, vagrant wanderers. There was little left but an apocalyptic wasteland where the already broken world once was. Small groups of DCA did form up here and there, trying to re-establish some semblance of a command structure and figure out what was going on. One notable group was comprised of surviving units that had escaped Dominion Captial. They managed to track down the location of a major Liberation Front installation to the north of the city known as White Forest Base, and attempted to mount an attack against it. However, with most of the units severely demoralized and being underfed and sleep-deprived, the attack was a disastrous failure, resulting in the group being routed and breaking down. Rise of the New Union In the ashes of Protection Center 8, the scattered remnants of the Downfall partition began to be contacted by surviving Internal Watch units, and later by 08292 himself. Slowly but surely, they began to coalesce around the few remaining outposts that remained intact, gathering and stockpiling supplies and continuing the search for survivors. Category:Events Category:Conflicts